Internet search engines aim to identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content, etc.) that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the user. Users typically submit queries that indicate the information the users desire to retrieve. In response to the user-submitted queries, search engines then provide search results that identify resources or other information.